


With Loving Care

by MaesMora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Control, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Endearments, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Schmoop, Severus Snape Lives, Sub Severus Snape, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Severus is nervous about their first public appearance since the announcement of their engagement, and the usual routine isn't helping to calm him down. Sometimes Severus just needs to let go, and when he does, Harry's there to take control.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 366





	With Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Likelightinglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/gifts).



> Light, you expressed an interest in Dom/Sub Snarry without impact play. This is my attempt to deliver on that, and just because it's your birthday, I went with sub Severus! I hope you like this, and I wish you the best day possible. All my love to you. You're a lovely person, and I've considered it an honor to share the fandom with you. Happy birthday! 💛
> 
> Also, shout out to Hippocrates460 for the beta! You always catch my pesky POV mistakes.

Harry smiled warmly at the sight of Severus at the hob, fussing with the kettle. His gaze traveled up the long expanse of his back, noting the way his ink dark hair was gathered at the nape of his neck with a deep green satin ribbon. He knew that the concession was for his benefit. Severus only ever wore his hair up while brewing or if he was making an effort to please him (whether that effort was deliberate or not varied depending on the circumstance). Harry thought that today it might be unconscious on the other man’s part. He seemed distracted, shoulders a bit tense, and he hadn’t yet realized that Harry was standing at the entrance to their kitchen, which was unusual for him. His smile turned wry at the thought that normally it was nearly impossible to keep Severus from noticing _most_ things, especially if it was something Harry was attempting to keep under wraps.

Rolling his neck to ease a kink in it, he crossed the threshold and slipped up silently behind the older man, hands grasping his hips as he rested his chin on Severus’ left shoulder, nosing along his neck with a quietly murmured, “Good morning” that elicited a snort from his moody counterpart. Hmm. Perhaps a change of tactics was needed. He dug his fingers into Severus’ hips, gripping firmly, pressing the length of his body fully against the other man’s back now as he nipped sharply at his earlobe and rumbled a quiet reprimand, his breath fanning hotly against the shell of Severus’ ear.

“Try again, pet. With actual words this time.”

There was a sharp intake of breath as Severus went completely still against him. The silence stretched for one beat, two, and then a shudder wracked the taller man’s frame before he relaxed in Harry’s hold and turned his head slightly to press an apologetic kiss to his temple. When he answered, his own voice lacked its usual bite. He’d needed the reminder. Harry’s hands and voice grounding him, calming the flurry of nerves that had forced him from their bed earlier than was normal for him.

“Good morning, Harry. Forgive me. I forgot myself.”

A pleased hum greeted the response as Harry eased his grip slightly and nuzzled absently along the twisting scar tissue at Severus’ throat. His lips grazed over the skin, a familiar habit that had ceased to bother the other man years ago, though Severus had been horribly self conscious about the marks left from his near brush with death at the fangs of that wretched snake at first. He reluctantly pulled his head back, cheek resting on Severus’ shoulder as he angled a glance up at him through his lashes.

“Mm, formal address today, love. I know you’re nervous about tonight, and I think a bit of structure is in order, don’t you?”

He smiled at Severus’ nod and let his thumbs dip beneath the waistband of Severus’ trousers to caress the divots at the top of his pelvis. A small, strangled noise emerged from his lover at the gesture. Harry knew he was sensitive there, and he bit back a chuckle as he did it again, a slow stroke that traced the lean curves of his waist. He stopped at the very top of the flare of his hip bones and waited. It didn’t take very long despite the flexing of Severus’ jaw as he swallowed, and Harry watched the pulse jump in his throat in the brief interlude between Harry’s touches and Severus’ struggle not to break first.

“As you say… Sir.”

The pause was drawn out, deliberate, and Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly, though he chose to let it pass for the moment. He did, however, withdraw his hands from beneath Severus’ clothing and then stepped back entirely and sauntered over to the small breakfast nook they both preferred to eat at when they didn’t have company. It was a small table, really only big enough for the two of them, and it was Harry’s second favorite place in their cottage.

Settling himself into his chair, he inclined his head toward Severus as the older man turned around to meet his gaze. His cheeks were a bit pink, but otherwise Severus had managed to come out of the exchange fairly steady. Harry’s voice lost some of the teasing edge from a moment ago, but the warmth and affectionate regard were apparent as he gave further instructions. And they _were_ instructions. Formal address day, after all.

“I’d like a cuppa, then breakfast. A full English for me, and you’ll have porridge with honey and almonds and wheat toast with that orange marmalade Molly sent over.”

Severus nodded, shoulders relaxing even further as he fell into the familiar morning routine of making breakfast for the two of them. Harry watched him moving about from his lazy sprawl at the table, his gaze fond. He thanked him when Severus handed him his tea and sipped at it while the other man went back to minding the eggs. When everything was ready and plated, Severus served Harry his breakfast and waited for his nod before settling into his own seat with his bowl of oatmeal and toast.

While they ate, Harry went over their plans for the day, Severus mostly silent except for the occasional prompting from Harry when he required more than a nod or a head shake in response. When he got to their evening plans, he couldn’t fail to notice the way his lover’s lips compressed, thin shoulders hunching slightly as he bowed his head. He sighed softly and sent their empty dishes off to the sink with a lazy wave of his hand, where they set to washing themselves. 

He’d known tonight would be difficult for Severus. They’d been together for nearly three years and living together for the past two, but tonight would be their first public outing since the official announcement of their engagement in the _Daily Prophet_ ; and while he didn’t give a toss what the general public thought about his choice in a life partner, Severus was not so cavalier. Even though it had been six years since the Battle of Hogwarts and the official clearing of Severus’ name, the man still expected to be met with the same doubt and vitriol afforded most ex-Death Eaters.

Harry sighed softly as he considered the man sitting across from him. It didn’t appear that even enforcing the use of his title and taking charge of Severus’ decision making for the day was going to be enough to settle his nerves. He needed something that would take him out of his head for a while, something that would force him to give over all that tightly held control. _Hmm._ Harry stood up and circled the table slowly until he was standing beside Severus’ chair. Reaching out with one hand, he traced a fingertip along the side of his lover’s face until he was sliding it underneath his chin and turning Severus face up toward his own.

“I’m going to take care of you now, and I want you to be good and just focus on what I’m asking of you. Do you think you can do that for me, love?”

Severus’ eyes went a little wide as he stared up at Harry, but he nodded and licked his lips in an unconscious show of both anticipation and nerves. When he was ordered to stand and strip he hastened to obey, a bit dazed with the abrupt turn of events but already quite willing if the blood rushing south was any indication. Harry watched him, eyes darkening with appreciation that had not dimmed even after three years of getting to have him, to touch and explore and make him his fully in every way possible. When he was fully nude, Harry’s voice washed over him, low and firm, sending pleasant tingles up his spine.

“Face the table and bend over. Brace yourself with your palms flat on the surface, and I want your legs spread wide so I can see all of you.”

Harry observed as Severus’ face flooded pink at the last order, but the other man moved to comply without so much as a hint of protest. Looking him over critically, he moved closer and nudged Severus’ feet a bit further apart before smiling down at the picture he made. Running a hand lightly along the curve of his lover’s back, he let his fingertips linger at the dip at the base of Severus’ spine, stroking it almost absent-mindedly as he spoke.

“You’re beautiful like this, love. On display for me. I want to hear you, so no trying to stifle yourself. And you’re not to remove your hands from the table.”

When there was no audible response, Harry tapped him lightly with two fingers as a reminder. The other man swallowed audibly before managing to give him what he wanted.

“Yes, I understand. Thank you, Sir.”

Harry hummed in approval as he let his hands wander freely, first stroking Severus’ back and sides before continuing in a languid exploration of his more sensitive areas, including the undersides of his ribs and the backs of his thighs. Eventually he included his mouth in the proceedings, pressing soft kisses to the nape of Severus’ neck after he’d swept aside his hair. He slowly made his way down the other man’s back, lips grazing his skin lightly with each pass. Small noises escaped Severus the lower he dipped, a sigh here, a sharp intake of breath at a ticklish spot, and finally a low moan when Harry ended up on his knees behind him.

Harry’s grin turned a bit wicked then, and he cupped Severus’ backside, fingers kneading the flesh gently before spreading him open and leaning in to blow a cool stream of air over his puckered hole. This elicited a soft gasp, and a shudder ran through Severus as Harry muttered a gentle cleaning spell under his breath in preparation for what he planned to do next. He leaned in and started a series of slow, teasing licks at the very top of Severus’ arse crack and continued until he reached his perineum. He grazed the area lightly with his teeth, before laving it with his tongue in a soothing gesture, and Severus gave another one of those delightful shivering moans and shifted slightly on his feet.

Encouraged and more than ready to continue, Harry returned his attention to Severus’ arsehole. He brushed several light kisses to the skin there before opening his mouth and swirling his tongue against the tight furl. A choked sound emerged from the man currently at his mercy, and Harry sealed his mouth over the area and proceeded to suck, tongue working against the sensitive skin there with the ease of long practice. 

Severus rocked back into him, the muscles in his thighs bunching and flexing as he moved, and he was past any shyness he might’ve still possessed by the time Harry’s tongue breached him and began fucking in and out of him in a steady rhythm. Harry was in his element now. He loved doing this to Severus, loved the taste of him, the sounds he made, the way he eventually lost all inhibitions. When Severus was panting and arching himself back into Harry’s forward thrusts, all sense of decorum gone, Harry withdrew his tongue to a grunt of protest. 

“Oh, don’t you worry, pet. I’m not nearly finished with you yet. Fingers now, yeah?”

Harry saw Severus frantic nod, but he clucked his tongue and waited. It didn’t take long before he received the strangled reply.

“Yes! Yes, _please_. Oh god, Sir, plea— _Uhhhh!_ ”

The plea was cut off abruptly, a garbled groan the only thing the other man could manage as Harry slid two fingers, wet with lube he’d conjured for the sake of convenience, into his already loosened hole. He started to pump them carefully in and out, occasionally twisting them gently to stretch him. 

Severus, for his part, was barely coherent enough to remember the order to keep his hands on the table. He’d nearly forgotten himself once already when Harry’s tongue was taking him apart a bit at a time, and now he had to clench his teeth and tense his fingers, splaying them wide against the wooden surface as he pushed himself back, desperate for more of Harry’s fingers, for more of Harry himself. Anything. He simply _needed_.

Harry added a third finger, and when it met no resistance going in, he picked up the pace, also leaning in to lap at Severus’ reddened rim, tongue threading around his own fingers deftly. He had to reach down and press the heel of his hand against his own aching cock for a moment before refocusing on Severus. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he twisted his wrist and curled his fingers just so, the tips seeking along the inner walls of Severus’ channel until a wordless cry from the writhing man in front of him confirmed that he’d found his intended target.

Smug, he continued to apply pressure there as he nibbled lightly at the delicate skin around Severus’ hole, and when the other man was practically sobbing as he bucked desperately against Harry’s hold, he relented at last. Carefully easing his fingers out, he stroked Severus’ flank with his clean hand and murmured soft praise as he stood slowly.

“Shh, that’s alright, love. I’ve got you. You’re doing so well for me, sweetheart. I’m going to give you what you need. I know.”

He kissed Severus between his shoulders, just a gentle press of lips as he undid his flies and shoved his trousers down to mid-thigh before shuffling into place and pressing himself along the length of Severus’ back, just letting the other man feel him there for a moment. Slicking himself with more hastily conjured lube, he paused, giving Severus time to voice a protest were he so inclined. His lover was very much _not_ inclined, as the impatient huff and insistent rubbing of his cleft along the length of Harry’s shaft made clear.

With a rumbling laugh, Harry complied with the wordless demand by guiding the head of his cock to Severus’ hole and pushing into him in a series of slow but steady thrusts until he was fully seated. When they were both ready, Severus adjusted to the stretch of being filled and Harry to the unbelievable tightness surrounding his shaft, he started to move, hips rolling in a deep and steady rhythm that had them both gasping in what seemed like no time at all. 

Severus was moaning brokenly now and bucking his hips mindlessly in a quest for friction against his neglected cock. Only the vaguest wisp of memory reminded him not to move his hands, though the need to wrap one around himself and seek relief from the fierce ache was large indeed. He whimpered when Harry changed the angle of his hips and started thrusting faster, which caused him to brush against Severus’ prostate with nearly every pass.

Harry moved his hands from where they’d been steadying Severus’ hips to glide up his sides and over his shoulders. Squeezing gently for a moment before moving on down his arms as he draped himself over the other man’s back. His hands came to rest atop Severus’ own, and he intertwined their fingers as he mouthed at Severus’ shoulder blades, teeth nipping lightly as he continued to pump in and out of him. He gritted his teeth against the rising tide of his own impending orgasm and it was then that Severus broke, voice wrecked and cracking with every other word.

“S-sir, please… I need to— dear fucking _god_ , ohhh, need to come. Please!”  
_Finally._ Harry’s groan was muffled against Severus’ shoulder as he surged forward and buried himself deeply into the other man, grinding into him with deep, rolling jerks of his hips without actually pulling out of him at all. He knew exactly what the unrelenting pressure against Severus’ prostate would do to him, and he didn’t have to wait long before his lover was gripping Harry’s hands til his knuckles turned white and stiffening beneath him as he came with a hoarse shout, his release spattering the tile and slicking his own stomach and inner thighs. 

Harry followed him shortly thereafter, body jerking with the force of his orgasm as he emptied himself into the tight clutch of the other man’s arse. Breathing hard, he rested his forehead against Severus’ back, thumbs stroking absently along Severus’ own as they both came down from their respective highs. He was the first to speak, which wasn’t unusual. He often came back to himself before Severus quite managed to when they went at it as vigorously as today’s session had been.

“I love it when you come on nothing but my cock, pet. You were so good for me, so perfect. How are you feeling, hm?”

At first Severus managed no more than a throaty, “Nngh…” that in no way resembled a proper answer, but Harry smiled into his shoulder and waited patiently until the other man squeezed his hands gently and let out a soft breath before regaining enough of his faculties to respond coherently.

“I feel… calmer. You always—” he swallowed around the rising lump in his throat, eyes tightly shut as he stroked a thumb against Harry’s as he continued, “—always know what I need. Thank you, Sir.”

The last words were faint, a mere whisper of sound. Harry might have missed them had he not been listening so intently for them, but there they were. He leaned up, lips close to Severus’ ear as he pressed a kiss to his throat before replying.

“No thanks needed, Sev. You’re my whole world. Nothing matters more to me. You know that. But I’ll keep reminding you, all the same.”

As much as he wanted to stay buried inside him forever, Harry knew that they couldn’t maintain this position comfortably for much longer, so he gently eased out of Severus and cleaned them both and the floor with another wandless charm. Setting his clothes to rights, he stopped the other man from reaching for his own clothing with a murmur of negation and coaxed him to the den instead, where they curled up on the couch together, Harry sitting and Severus stretched out with his head in Harry’s lap.

They sat quietly for a while, Harry carding his fingers through Severus’ hair after he’d removed the ribbon that had held it secure. The other man lay there, complacent and boneless with contentment, eyes shut and chest rising and falling with the evenness of approaching sleep. He probably shouldn’t let him nap this early in the day. It would throw Severus off of his usual rhythm, but he hadn’t slept well the night before, and Harry _had_ just wore him out. Grinning softly down at his lover, Harry continued to stroke his hair as the man drifted off, his voice a quiet whisper in the still peace of their sitting room.

“I’ll love you for the rest of our lives and into the next, and I’ll always take care of you, my heart. Always.”


End file.
